Pokémon Adult Adventures: Shadows of the past
by TheSunstridersProductions
Summary: After a long trip throughout the different regions, our protagonist, a 18 years old Ash, start an adventure with traits of the original videogames and tries to meet the hopes of the fans. This fanfic introduces new Pokémon, a new type, three new starters and two legendaries that lived in Kanto a long time before Mewtwo.
1. A new Kanto

Chapter 1

Team Rocket 2.0 Lab, Kanto

A group of scientifics were observing a very sinister Pokémon in the dark, while one of them carried a laptop in which they observed the progress being made.

The Pokémon was inside a capsule with a transparent liquid inside it. The liquid could be seen thanks to a light that illuminated the capsule.

-After all the research we will finally be able to create the strongest Pokémon in the world! - said one of the scientists with a wry smile.

-Our new leader will be pleased- said another one.

Pallet Town, two years after travelling to Kalos

An 18 year-old young boy with a Pikachu in his shoulder is running through the entrance of Pallet Town, in order to arrive as soon as possible to a little blue house where a Mr. Mime is sweeping the floor with a red and white cap with a green symbol on the top on his head.

-Hey Mr. Mime, that's my hat! - said the young boy.

Mr. Mime noticed the boy and started running, the boy following him behind. A woman heard screaming in her yard. She looked from the window to see who was running behind her Mr. Mime: It was her son, Ash. His mum was happy to see him and quickly went out to the backyard.

-Ash! What's wrong with Mr. Mime? – said her mum.

-Mum! – He quickly gave her mother a hug; he hadn't seen her in a whole year- Why does Mr. Mime have my cap?

-Because, well… we have been cleaning your room and Mr. Mime liked that cap, he doesn't take it off now- said Delia.

-Mum, you know that cap is very important for me- said Ash, not realising what he just said.

-Important, why? – said his mum, puzzled because he had always accepted the clothing she made him in every trip. The boy realised what he had said, and answered, ashamed:

-No, nothing.

Delia was puzzled, but she didn't insist. Ash finally got his cap back, but when they got to the house's entrance, he fell off. Pikachu laughed at him, pointing him with his finger.

-Don't you dare laugh, you fat rat- growled Ash. Pikachu, offended, hit him with a Thunder Shock.

-I suddenly remembered why I didn't use to bully you…- said Ash, whose hair had become spiky because of the attack.

Mr. Mime and Pikachu laughed at him while his mother was thinking "thank Heavens that he is cute, because he definitely isn't smart".

Suddenly Ash heard a voice behind him.

-Now, I see you still are as clumsy as ever- said a familiar voice.

While he stood up, Ash realized that the voice was that of an old friend and rival, Gary Oak.

-Here you are, you silly- said Gary, giving Ash his cap while blinking an eye.

-Gary? What are you doing here? – asked a puzzled Ash, putting his cap back on.

-Grandpa went on a trip and I am in charge of the Oak Ranch. Do you wanna come and see how your Pokémon are doing? - answered Gary.

-Of course, I've missed them a lot! – answered Ash enthusiastically.

When walking out of Ash's house, a group of teenage girls with revealing clothes were waiting Ash with "welcome back!" banners. They were slim and had silky smooth blonde hair, with long legs stylized by their high heels. Their big boobs bounced nonstop with their jumps for joy; they were excited to see their idol.

\- Oh my God, it's him!

\- Oh God I wanna fuck with him!

\- I can't believe he is here!

\- I am gonna faint!

Ash, as fool as ever, said:

-Gary, I think this is because of you.

\- Ash, you are the one who came back after a long time. And besides, I already stopped living that way. I have a girlfriend now.

\- Oh. And what do they want? – asked Ash cunningly.

Gary got close, took him from the waist and murmured right into his ear:

\- Ash… At least you are a hottie, because you are not intelligent at all…

\- What? What's wrong? What happens with my intelligence? Oh, you mean that I am as smart as I am pretty, don't you?

\- No Ash… you are stupid – said Gary, tired of having to explain everything to him.

\- What? I'm smarter than you, Gary! – answered Ash angrily.

\- Whatever you say, pal- answered Gary while patting his ass. – "It sure is hard", he thought.

Both of them went to the Oak Ranch, where Ash's Bulbasaur was waiting to meet him. Pikachu went ahead and ran to Bulbasaur, both Pokémon happy of reuniting again. Ash and Gary arrived after Pikachu, and Bulbasaur jumped into the arms of his Trainer.

\- I'm also happy to see you again, pal! - said while hugging him. Bulbasaur was making him put funny faces with his vines. He signalled Ash where all the other Pokémon were. Both of the guys walked inside the ranch, and all Pokémon were waiting for them just by the door. When they saw Ash, they all rushed towards him.

\- Guys, I also am happy of seeing all of you, but I can't handle you all at the same time! – said Ash laughing, while falling to the floor due to the sheer weight of all his Pokémon.

Some minutes later, both guys were sitting beside the lake observing the Pokémon while telling each other everything that happened during the time that they had been apart.

\- Have you come back to Kanto to go to Neoball? – asked Gary.

\- Neoball? What's that? - answered Ash.

\- It's a new island in Kanto. There is where Neo Balls, the new generation of Poké Balls, are made. A League is being held there to celebrate the existence of Pokémon in this region – explained Gary.

\- Wow… And what about the badges you need to enter what League? Where are the gyms? – said Ash enthusiastically.

\- You don't need any badge, anyone can participate. You only have to go to Neoball Island and register to enter the League.

\- Then that will be my new destination!

\- You'll never grow up… - laughed Gary.

Ash's fans appeared by the other side of the fence, screaming with emotion.

\- Ash, we're here! Woohoo!

\- Aw, he doesn't listen to us – said one of the girls sadly.

One of them saw a Blastoise, and said:

\- Hey, I've got an idea!

\- Tell us, we'd do anything to get his attention! – shouted another girl.

\- Look, we could ask this Blastoise to wet us up with his Water Gun. Ash will surely notice us then.

\- That's a great idea! Blastoise, wet us up with your gun!

Blastoise soaked the girls while they laughed loudly, to allow Ash to hear them. He saw them and asked Gary:

\- What are those girls doing? Aren't them the girls from before? They must be hot, because they are refreshing themselves with your Blastoise.

\- Come on Ash, come with us! Our shirts are wet; don't you want to take them off?

\- No thanks girls, I'm not hot right now – answered Ash. The girls went home, saddened.

\- Ash, you know how to make a girl run away!

\- Gary, you have a call – said a pretty yet shy girl, dressed with a white coat. While they were going to the living room in order to answer the call, Ash was thinking about whom that girl could be. He asked that to Gary, and he answered:

-He is my helper and also my girlfriend.

Ash was surprised with that answer, and start thinking about the partners he had during his trips. He remembered his first but most special partner, Misty, and blushed lightly. Gary noticed the thoughtful and ashamed attitude of Ash, and said, laughing:

\- You have never had a girlfriend, didn't you? – Ash stopped daydreaming and answered:

\- No, not really. I've never thought of that.

After that they arrived to the living room, and they looked to the phone's screen. It was Brock.

\- Hi Ash! Your mother told me that you were in Pallet Town with Gary. Have you heard about the League that is going to be held in Neoball Island? – said Brock happily.

\- Hi Brock, it's been a long time! Of course, Gary told me. Are you going to participate too? – answered Ash, happy to see his old friend again.

\- Yes, do you want us to travel together again, like in the old times? – asked Brock.

-Of course! – nodded Ash enthusiastically.

\- Then I'll wait for you in Viridian City. See you, pal! – said Brock.

Ash thought that he should bring some of his old Pokémon with him. He had gotten back his little Squirtle fully evolved into a Blastoise.

\- Gary, I'm taking Bayleef and Bulbasaur with me. I'll leave the others with you. – Gary gave him both Poké Balls.

\- By the way, Ash, I don't know if you know it, but there is a new Pokédex. It's called the iDex and it's the latest technology. It is also a cell phone, and you can install apps in it!

\- Cool! – said Ash. – Can I see it?

\- Here, have one. I have a lot…

\- Thanks Gary! I'll take good care of it! Well, it's time to go…

\- No, wait! There is something else you should know! A new type of Pokémon has been discovered and new evolutions of known Pokémon too. The new type is the sacred type. We don't know much about this type of Pokémon, apart from the fact that they have recently appeared in Kanto and that they obtain the power from the sacred energy, hence the name of their type.

\- Wow! – said a dazzled Ash. – I am eager to see them! I'm going home to pick up my…- He couldn't finish his sentence, because he has tripped and fell off when hitting a bucket full of water that somehow ended over his head.

\- As clumsy as ever… - said Gary.

Ash arrived home to say goodbye to his Mum. As always, she had made her new clothes. He accepted the shirt, but not he cap.

\- Are you taking that old cap with you? – said his mother, a bit puzzled.

\- Yes mum, I'm not leaving it again – said Ash, looking to Mr. Mime

The boy rode the new motorbike his mother gave him for his 18th birthday and said goodbye to her with a kiss in the cheek. He rode to Viridian City, where his old friend was waiting.


	2. The sacred Pokémon

Chapter 2

A few kilometers from Viridian City, and while riding his motorbike, Ash and Pikachu were surprised by a car heading directly towards them. Ash was driving on the other lane of the road inadvertently. The trainer tried to avoid the impact, but lost control of his bike and ended crashing into a building. Pikachu, who abandoned the motorbike before the crash, laughed at Ash.

A group of girls that witnessed the accident helped Ash, and took him to a Pokémon Center so he could be taken care of by Nurse Joy. When Ash arrived at the Center, he was taken into a room where the Nurse healed his injuries and checked his state, since he had a big concussion in his head. Shortly after he left the room, without knowing where he was and dressed only with a tight black boxer and with some bandages. At the entrance, he found the girls that helped him and his friend Brock, waiting for him.

\- I heard that there had been an accident a while ago, and I thought that it could be you. It seems my assumption wasn't wrong…

\- Well, you know how clumsy I can be sometimes…- answered Ash.

\- Sometimes? I think every time, pal…- answered Brock, putting a hand into Ash's shoulder. - By the way, who are all those girls?

-Oh, they are some sweet girls that brought me into the Center. By the way, thanks! – said Ash, smiling to them.

The girls, that were already excited because Ash was in his underwear, went crazy when seeing his smile. Wreckage then ensued in the Pokémon Center… But, at the same time, a man that strangely looked like Nurse Joy came out of one of the rooms.

\- Girls, if you want to talk, get out. There are a lot of sick Pokémon in this Center, and they need some rest. – said the man with pink hair.

\- Where is Nurse Joy? – asked a disappointed Brock.

\- I'm his cousin, Joe. Do you need anything? – asked the man while blinking an eye.

\- No, nothing – answered Brock, deeply saddened because he didn't see one of the gorgeous Nurse Joys. – It's only that I didn't expect to see you…

But Nurse Joe was daydreaming, observing how his muscles moved.

\- Eh? What did you say? I wasn't listening to you – said Joe after a while.

-Nothing… - answered Brock.

Brock looked around him, and noticed that everyone was looking to them while murmured. He then realized that Ash was wearing his underpants only, so he pushed his friend inside the room he had gotten out of.

\- Didn't you notice that you are undressed? – asked Brock.

Ash blushed and covered himself in shame.

-I didn't, I'm used to be half-naked at home – answered Ash.

Pikachu jumped to Brock's shoulder, and Brock caressed his cheek.

Meanwhile, one of the girls waiting outside talked on the phone, with a mysterious yet sweet voice.

-Girls, we have to start doing plan B. We have to get his iDex so we can accomplish our mission. Don't fail this time or you'll get ranked down.

\- No madam, we won't fail again. His last location is Viridian City's Pokémon Center, we are there waiting for him to come out. – said another girl.

After speaking, the boss thought to herself: _"I am a diva!"_

When both guys came out of the Pokémon Center the girls were waiting for them. One of the girls noticed that Ash was carrying his iDex, and took it from him while saying:

\- Wow, an iDex! I've never seen one before!

\- Hey, that's my iDex! – said Ash, trying to get it back from her.

\- I'm only writing my phone number down for you, I want you to call me some day – answered the girl, after downloading a strange app into the device.

\- You want me to call you for a Pokémon match, don't you? We can fight right here and now if you want to!

-We could play with my Poké Balls indeed…- said the girl while undoing a button of his shirt and blinking an eye, thinking that Ash was sexually flirting with her.

\- Yes, sure! You haven't shown me your Poké Balls yet… - said Ash, misunderstanding what the girl meant.

\- Wow, how straightforward you are! – answered the girl, blushing.

Everyone looked at him, not even believing how Ash could be so stupid.

-Well girls, I have to go, we have a long way ahead of us. Can I have my iDex back, please? – asked the Trainer smiling.

The girl gave him his iDex back and kissed his cheek to say goodbye.

\- Hey, if Ash doesn't want to play with your Poké Balls, I want to! Eh? Eh? – said an excited Brock.

\- I'm sorry, but my Poké Balls belong to Ash only. – answered the girl. – Bye Ash! We'll play another day.

\- When did you start being so popular among the girls? – asked a jealous Brock.

\- They may be my followers, and surely they'll want to fight against me. Wow, I feel like an Elite Four member! – answered Ash.

Brock chose to stay quiet, and so they continued walking to Viridian Forest. After such a long time without passing by it, the Forest was like new for Ash. Thick fog was in place, and there was no one in the surroundings, and they found a new Pokémon in the fog. He was injured, and a group of Beedrill were chasing him, hoping to make prey. Ash sent the Beedrill away with Pikachu's Thunder while Brock aided the Pokémon. He gave that new Pokémon a Berry, which helped him to calm down, but the Pokémon was still injured. Ash consulted his iDex to see what Pokémon they had encountered.

" _Holycorn, the Sacred-type Pokémon. He generally is of a calm nature. When he feels danger, his hair blinds his enemies with a celestial light, allowing him to escape."_

\- A Sacred-type Pokémon, eh? I want to catch it! – said a hyped Ash.

\- Wait! He's hurt, you can't fight against him – answered Brock.

Then an old man appeared, and he stood in front of the sacred Pokémon, as if protecting him.

-You can't capture this Pokémon; he's of a protected species! – said the old man.

\- We didn't want to capture him, we just tried to help him when we saw he was hurt – answered Brock.

The old man realized what had happened, and when he checked out the Pokémon he told to the boys:

\- Come with me, I want to show you something.

The man carried Holycorn in his arms, and guided the boys to his natural reserve of Pokémon. They couldn't explore it for a long time though, because they entered a big wooden house. Brock and the old man helped Holycorn to heal his injuries while Ash, bored, looked out of the window.

After a while, Holycorn was feeling better. The old man noticed that Ash couldn't help looking the Pokémon in his reserve, and asked the boys if they wanted to have a walk around the reserve. The boys accepted without a doubt.

The old man told them that he built the reserve for the Pokémon abandoned by their Trainers. After some newly typed Pokémon appeared, Kanto's President decided that the reserve would be a good place to protect them against hunters.

Apart from sacred Pokémon, they were also Pokémon of known types. A Pokémon that looked a lot like Eevee came close to the boys, and Ash consulted his iDex again.

" _Beautyeon is an evolved form of Eevee. When he is fighting the brilliant powder on his tail glows and gives off mortal poison."_

\- Wow, it's beautiful! – said Ash while caressing the Pokémon.

-Do you like Beautyeon? He was abandoned by his Trainer some days ago, he didn't seem to see Beautyeon as a worthy member of his team – said the old man, saddened.

-Well, I think he can get to be very strong if he trains enough. A Pokémon needs the love and confidence of his Trainer if he wants to be powerful! – answered Ash.

Brock noticed that a Pokémon was standing against his leg. It was the Holycorn they healed.

\- I think he likes you boy – said the old man.

Suddenly a giant robot with the shape of a Malamar appeared. Inside them there were two kids and a Persian. The robot kept throwing electrified webs that trapped all the Pokémon in the reserve. The old man ran to them and shouted:

\- Kids, you can't take this Pokémon away! This is a protected reserve!

-Yeah, like we care… They are unseen Pokémon. We want them for our collection – said the voice of a girl.

Ash and Brock found the face of the kids familiar. Ash asked him;

\- Are you Jessie and James? Have you shrunk or something?

The kids answered angrily:

\- We have nothing to do with that bunch of losers, we are better than any member of Team Rocket! We are Team Rocket 2.0!

" _To destroy the world's order_

 _And to take full control,_

 _Team Rocket 2.0 is a better version of the old!_

 _Jimmy! Jenny!_

 _Team Rocket takes off to the top_

 _And we won't show any mercy at all._

 _The elegant Persian says it's OK to go! (Purr!)"_

Surprised as they were to see Team Rocket back, they decided to help the Pokémon of the reserve. Brock took out a Pokémon unknown to Ash, so he consulted his iDex for the 3rd time this episode:

" _Dralyx is the evolved form of Steelix. He is a dragon made of steel, and he can fly. His unbreakable skin and his huge force make him a fearsome enemy in land as when flying."_

They forged a plan: Ash would fight with Bayleef, and he would use Vine Whip while Dralyx used Rock Smash. It worked, but when they were going to take the Pokémon out of the webs they realized that the Pokémon where already gone. The kids had climbed into the trees, each one of them carrying a bag with Pokémon.

Do you think that winning would be _that_ easy? – asked the boy, while climbing down of the tree and running outside the reserve.

Beautyeon and Holycorn decided to help- Beautyeon climbed atop Holycorn, and when they caught the kids Beautyeon used String Shot to make the robot come close to him. After that, Holycorn Headbutted a tree and the kids where soon surrounded by hives of Beedrill. The Pokémon ran into the reserve while the kids run out, shouting:

\- Team Rocket 2.0 has fear to no one…!

When the Pokémon saw that their Trainers where worried, they ran to meet them.

\- Holycorn, you were hurt! Why did you do that? – said Brock, worried.

Holycorn looked down, saddened; but Brock said, smiling:

\- You did it very well, you are fast!

Holycorn and Brock were already bonding.

\- They are strong Pokémon, they should protect the reserve! – said Ash, getting closer to Holycorn while holding Beautyeon in his arms.

\- You two sure love Pokémon – said the old man happily.

\- I am a Pokémon doctor and Ash wants to be a Pokémon Master – explained Brock.

\- I have no doubts that you will achieve your dreams – answered the old man.

After a while the old man remembered that Viridian Forest stopped being transited some years ago, and he was puzzled to see those two boys, so he then asked:

\- Where were you going between all these trees?

\- To Pewter City, we want to go to Neoball Island – answered Ash.

\- Don't you know that they've built a Cycling, Motorbiking & Roller-Skating Route that goes directly into Pewter City? – asked the old man.

The guys didn't know that, but Ash then remembered that his motorbike was on the repair shop; and, ashamed, told the old man that he had had an accident in Viridian City. Soon enough the three of them were laughing wholeheartedly.

-You are clumsy indeed… - said the old man while laughing.

\- I've known him for eight years, and the only thing that has changed are his looks – answered Brock.

\- Hey, I can be clumsy, but I can stop being it whenever I wa…! – He couldn't finish the sentence because Bayleef Headbutted him into a pool of mud where a bunch of Tepig where bathing. Bayleef did that because she was angry of the time she spent waiting for Ash to take her on a trip again. Meanwhile, Brock and the old man were still laughing.

The Tepig that bathed in that pool of mud decided to splash him, while the cheekiest one decided to Flamethrow Ash's butt. He ran away and Pikachu, trying to help him calm down, Thundershocked him, but the only result was Ash's hair getting spiky and burnt. Everyone laughed at him.

\- You should take up comedy, son! – said the old man.

The three girls that showed up in Pallet Town and Viridian City were keeping watch on them from the top of a tree, while they talked with the mysterious voice on the phone again.

\- Boss, the plan worked perfectly. The app is showing us where he is in every moment, but we would need some sort of flying vehicle to chase him from the sky – said one of the girls.

\- Well done girls, I mean, I didn't expect less from you. I'll send in another agent with a camouflaged Jiggly-balloon. I mean, it is very cute – said the mysterious voice.

When saying goodbye, Beautyeon and Holycorn had become so united with the boys that they couldn't say goodbye, so they decided to go with them on the trip. The old man told them, surrounded by all the Pokémon in the reserve:

\- Take good care of Beautyeon and Holycorn!

The next destination of our guys if Pewter City, where _new and exciting adventures await_.

 **PS:Explanation note: We are a group of Spanish writers, and this is a translation of the original. We are grateful for any grammatical correction you can make. And we do hope you enjoy the story as much as the writers (and the translator!) do**


	3. The fairy fossil

Chapter Three: The fairy fossil

Our friends were en route to Pewter City, leaving behind Viridian Forest while riding Holycorn.

-It's been a long time since I last walked here, how all has changed… - said Ash, impressed.

\- It's so changed that they even refurbished the Fossil Museum behind the Gym – answered Brock.

\- Cool! What are we waiting for to go then? – said Ash.

Without giving it second thoughts, Ash started running towards the museum, with Brock closely behind. Once there, the boys observed exotic fossils from all around the Pokémon world. However a particular one called Ash's attention.

\- Which Pokémon could this be? It's weird, yet impressive – said Ash while picking it up.

\- Wait, don't you touch that! – said a stranger.

They observed that a man who looked like a scientist was running towards them. Ash panicked and tried to run away, but he then slipped on excrement of a Furfrou and fell to the floor. The fossil was still in mid-air when a kid dressed in a white coat caught it. The scientist didn't see the obstacle he had in front of him and tripped, falling just in top of Ash. Behind them was Brock, who did an acrobatic jump to try to avoid both people on the floor; but it didn't work, because he tripped on a banana peel and slid towards the boy clutching the fossil. Then, the kid threw it to a Persian who caught it as if it was a piece of very fresh fish.

-Ha, that's what happens when you try to make circus-like stunts! – said Ash, laughing.

\- And that's what you worry about now? – asked the scientist. +

In that moment Brock saw that a young girl was behind the Persian. He suspected that Team Rocket 2.0 was hiding behind the costumes. The scientific then stood up and walked to the boys to thank them for saving the fossil, but when he went nearer them he saw that they weren't any of the people doing internships in the museum.

\- Are you the kids of any of our team members?

The kids were quiet, afraid of being discovered, but Ash said:

\- I'm sure you were pretending to be Pokémon archaeologists and that's why you came here, didn't you?

The kids relaxed and asked the scientist to give them a guided tour of the museum. The man also invited Ash and Brock, and they accepted. Then the scientists showed them every inch of the building, explaining the history of each fossil they saw, until arriving to the fossil Team Rocket 2.0 tried to snatch earlier. The scientist said:

\- This is the fairy fossil; it's thought to have 800 million years. We don't have much information about it, but some recent studies say that it comes from a Fairy-type Pokémon called Blairy. We've only found three fossils of this old and enigmatic Pokémon.

All of them stood there, impressed, and the costumed kid said to his companion:

\- This is the fossil our bossy boss asked for, isn't it?

\- Yes, this is the one that old hag wants. It's named exactly as she told us – answered the girl.

The scientists noticed the chitchat of the boys and asked:

\- Do you have any questions?

The kids were nervous again because they didn't know what to say, but Ash spoke for them again:

\- I'm sure they would like to see the Pokémon for real and me too. Do you have any in "not-stoned" form?

The man, lightly annoyed by Ash's general lack of any type of knowledge, exclaimed:

\- Speak properly; you are old enough to speak with sufficiently specific vocabulary!

\- What should I say then? That I want the Pokémon to be "defosilized"? – answered Ash.

\- Yes, for example… - answered the scientist.

The kids, trying to get an advantage out of the distraction, took the fossil and tried to run, but Brock noticed and went behind them.

\- You are Jimmy and Jenny, aren't you?

The boys laughed while taking off their costumes and said:

" _To destroy the world's order_

 _And to take full control,_

 _Team Rocket 2.0 is a better version of the old!_

 _Jimmy! Jenny!_

 _Team Rocket takes off to the top_

 _And we won't show any mercy at all._

 _The elegant Persian says it's OK to go! (Purr!)"_

The members of Team Rocket 2.0 ran away while Brock followed them. Ash and the scientist soon followed too. When Ash, Brock and the scientist reached the exit, they saw how the young members of Team Rocket 2.0 went inside a huge Gengar robot.

\- We have to do something; I'm sure they want to destroy the museum and to take that fossil with them – said Ash firmly.

Brock took out Holycorn and Ash did the same with Beautyeon, and decided to try and do the same trick they did on Viridian Forest.

Beautyeon ran on top of Holycorn getting closer to the robot's base, while Beautyeon used String Shot to tie its legs. The robot fell down, and Ash and Brock gave themselves a high-five. But the boys laughed and the robot got up on its feet again.

\- Do you really though that trick would work again? – asked Jenny.

Brock noticed that Holycorn was tired, so he got him back into his Poké Ball. Ash did the same with his Beautyeon.

-We've got to think something… - said Brock.

\- Take out Dralyx, I've got an idea. – answered Ash.

Then Brock took Dralyx out and Ash took out Blastoise, while murmuring Brock the strategy to follow. Meanwhile, both the Team Rocket members got closer to the building and started destroying it. Jimmy said while smiling:

\- They are too weak, last time they simply were lucky.

Suddenly a huge impact took them by surprise; it was Dralyx's Iron Tail. The impact let some bolts that were holding an iron plaque loose, so a few cables of the Gengar robot got exposed. Blastoise used Hydro Pump, and the robot exploded due to a short circuit. The boys and the Persian fell off the robot, and they exclaimed:

\- You ruined the robot but we still have the fossil!

Then they started running and mocking them, but they slammed into a man, the scientist who made the guided tour of the museum with them. He collected the fossil from the floor and looked the kids in a somewhat sinister way. Then he picked Jimmy and Jenny and started slapping their butts. The boys cried. The scientist then proceeded towards Ash and Brock, still with the sinister gaze in his eyes. Ash and Brock were frightened, but then the man smiled.

\- Thanks, you saved the museum. I'll give you Blairy's fossil. Take good care of it! – said the scientist.

The guys were impressed.

\- But you still have to clean all this mess up… - said the scientist, while giving them a pair of brooms.

The guys had no other option but to accept, so they started cleaning. When they finished it was dark, so the man offered his house for them to sleep. Before going to sleep, he explained that in order to revive the fossil they had to go visit Bill, who lived in Cerulean Town.

A lot of kilometres away, in an unmapped mansion, a sweet and sensual voice received a phone call.

\- And well, do you have any news concerning my love Ash? – asked the voice.

\- No ma'am. We failed again. We were distracted by the sales at Pewter City… - answered one of her subordinates, her voice impregnated with fear.

\- You're useless! – exclaimed the voice. – I can't let the important affairs in such incompetent hands… Bring me the definitive weapon!

\- But ma'am, it is really necessary? – asked the grunt, sounding nervous.

\- Your incompetence forces me to – answered the voice.

\- Yes, madam! – said the grunt.


	4. The wet boss

Chapter 4

While travelling to Cerulean Town, our friends found Mount Moon's entrance closed because of an investigation that was being carried by a private company. Luckily near the entrance was a flight station.

Two agents sold tickets in a rack, and next to them stood three Pidgeots with wristbands that said "KANTO GOVERNMENT". The guys bought a ticket and climbed into two Pidgeots.

From above they could see all of Kanto; from Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower to the ferries that left Vermilion City towards the Orange Islands.

When they arrived at the city, Ash was surprised by the new houses and shops. The city changed since they last visited.

\- Wow, this has indeed changed! – said Ash.

\- You couldn't expect Cerulean to be like the last time you visited, could you? – answered Brock with a nostalgic smile in his face.

The trainers wanted to visit an old friend, so they headed directly to the Gym.

\- How is Misty going to be? Will she be changed, or will she continue to be the same as ever?

\- I haven't seen her in a long time, she now asks Tracy for help because he lives closer. I sometimes chat with her by phone – answered Brock.

When they arrived to the Gym they found it empty, so they decided to wait for someone to appear. A short while after a boy in his swimming trunks, who asked:

\- Who are you? Are you here to challenge super-sexy, cute Misty?

\- No, we… - uttered Brock while being pushed towards the pool by the unknown guy.

Misty was swimming with his loyal companion Starshe. When she realized that the boys were Ash and Brock, she was shocked. Ash took out his iDex to identify the Pokémon:

" _Starshe is the evolution of Starmie and an aquatic Pokémon. When sailors or fishermen wreck, it guides them ashore._ "

\- Misty-Swan, I found you some new challengers! – said the unknown boy enthusiastically.

Misty was puzzled while getting out of the swimming pool. To Ash and Brock's eyes, she shone like a supermodel.

\- What are you looking at!? – said Misty angrily, knowing what her friends were thinking.

\- Haven't seen you in a long time! – said Ash, hugging her.

He was taller than her this time, and Misty felt butterflies in her stomach.

\- I hope you like flying, Ash…

\- Why do you say that?

Then Misty punched Ash in his chin, and he was left hanging from the ceiling, with his head stuck.

\- Fly, fly very high… - said a dizzy Ash.

\- Now you try to touch me again! – said Misty, angry but blushing a little.

\- Yeah, don't touch my princess! – said the swimmer.

\- Shut up Matt, you are even worse! – said Misty, punching him again just like she did with Ash.

Brock chose to shake her hand, afraid of suffering the same fate as the other two boys, but Misty smiled at him.

At the same moment a Jigglypuff-shaped balloon with four girls on board was getting closer to the city. When it landed, the first girl to get down was a young black-haired woman dressed with a tight bikini and black heels. She was holding the _"Kawai Ganga"_ , a powerful grenade launcher. Full of anger, the girl started attacking the city looking for Ash. She was throwing teddy bears that exploded when touching their objectives. Cerulean City inhabitants ran away afraid of the teddy-bombs, and then chaos ensued. The few agents and their Growlithe that were available couldn't make a secure evacuation. The guys, alarmed by the explosions, came out of the Gym to see what was happening, and they saw a black-haired girl attacking the city.

\- Where is my little Ash, where are you hiding it? – asked the girl to an old couple.

\- We… we don't know anyone with that name – answered the couple, full of fear.

\- Don't lie to me! Where are you hiding it? – asked the girl.

Misty got where the girl was and asked:

\- Why are you destroying my city? Why are you mistreating this innocent people?

\- Shut up! I am the one making questions here. – Said the girl, not noticing Misty. - Where is my love? Ash, come out! I only want you to spend the rest of your life with me, is that so selfish?

\- Oh, you only want that? Here, I'm going to bring him here for you – answered Misty.

Then she dragged Ash in front of the girl.

\- Here you have him. Now go – said Misty.

\- Hey Misty, what's wrong? What does this woman want from me?

\- Don't worry honey; I won't do anything you don't want me to do to you. Well, yes I will, but that's not for talking now – said the girl, blinking Ash an eye.

A shiver went through Ash's spine, and he started shouting for freedom.

Misty felt that Ash was having a bad time, and decided to take Starshe out.

\- No one attacks my city and escapes with impunity – said the ginger girl.

\- Girl, you better run away, because my _Kawaii Ganga_ is going to _Kawaii-crush_ your Pokémon!

\- We'll see about that – answered Misty.

The girl started teddy-bombing Starshe.

\- Starshe, dodge the attacks! – said Misty

Starshe did so and Hydro pumped the girl.

\- How did you dare to soak me?! Do you know how much my makeup costs? What am I saying, how could someone as lousy as you know that! – said while starting to teddy-attack again, this time directly to Misty. Starshe protected his Trainer and received the attack in full.

\- Starshe! Why did you do that? – said Misty sadly while hugging her Pokémon.

Misty then decided to directly pursue her rival. The girl started to run as shoot, and Misty dodged the attacks. Since the armed girl didn't know the city well, she ended up in a dead end. Misty mocked her, saying:

\- Well, it seems the cute little princess fell on my trap…

\- Who are you calling "cute little princess"? Do you think I'm going to surrender and give back Ash so easily? – asked the girl.

\- I don't care if you take Ash, what I really care about is about you destroying my city. But if you hand him over it'd be like taking care of two problems at once… - answered Misty.

\- Never! – answered the young girl, shooting Misty again.

Then Starshe appeared again, counterattacking the girl with her own attack thanks to the use of Reflect. Ash was attacked too, because he still was in the arms of his captor.

\- Hey, I didn't do anything! – grunted Ash.

Pikachu appeared too, and together with Starshe they ended the match with a powerful combined attack of water and electricity. This attack hit Ash too, and he ended with an afro hairstyle and completely soaked. Both the Pokémon and Misty were laughing at Ash at that moment.

\- You've wrecked my pretty look! No one ruins my hair straightening and lives for long!

\- Hey wait a sec', why don't you tell us your name? – asked Misty.

\- I'm Daisy Doggie bitches! – answered the girl while doing the "loser" symbol in her forehead.

Then the Jigglypuff balloon appeared in the sky, and the other three girls picked up their boss. The Pokémon helped Ash climb onto Misty's back.

\- You have all the muscle but I am the one that ends up saving you… - said Misty, smiling and blinking an eye.

\- True, I don't need to even sweat if I have such a stupid girl like you – replied Ash, also smiling.

The ginger girl kicked Ash onto the wall, angrily. Brock and Matt appeared asking what had happened, and they saw that Misty had rescued Ash but that he was hurt.

\- That's my pretty and strong Misty-Swan! – said Matt hugging her. But Misty kicked him just like she kicked Ash.

\- Don't you dare say nothing, Brock – warned Misty.

\- Um… we should take them to hospital, shouldn't we? – asked a frightened Brock.

\- Maybe you're right… - said Misty, looking to Ash and Matt.

They both helped their friends arrive to the Pokémon Center, where they were seen by an attractive nurse Joe:

\- I suffered a combined attack of electricity and water – said Ash.

\- And what happened to him? – asked Joe, signalling Matt with his finger.

\- He is here because of me… - answered Misty.

Brock and Misty were in the waiting room when he asked:

\- Hey Misty… do you want to travel with us again? – asked Brock.

\- Where are you going to? – inquired Misty.

\- We are going to Neoball Island – explained Brock.

\- Really!? I wanted to travel there too, but I didn't dare to travel alone. I'm sure I would get bored on my way there…

\- Then what about travelling with us? – asked Brock again.

\- That's a deal! For the old times! – said Misty.

When he heard the conversation between Brock and Misty, Ash got out of the room in his underwear. He wanted to hug his old friend for deciding to travel with them.

\- Cool, Misty! We're travelling together again!

\- Ash... Are you hugging me… in your underwear? – asked Misty sternly.

\- Whoops….

He didn't have time to say a lot more, because Misty kicked him in the stomach and sent him directly through the wall.

\- Get dressed now! – said Misty, blushing lightly.

Matt got out of his room also in his underwear, and said:

\- I go wherever my Misty-Swan goes!

\- Are we in an underwear catwalk or what!? – said Misty before sending Matt to the wall were Ash laid unconscious, but this time with an Ultra Punch.

\- Go get dressed I say! You can't go places like that! Brock, I expect you don't do the same!

\- I wouldn't dare to! – said Brock, transpiring with fear. But then Misty calmed down.

Misty got down to the Gym to tell her sisters about the end of their holidays and that she was going travelling for some time.

The city was recovering normality, with the police having secured the zone and some fire fighters with Blastoises were taking care of the last fires.

Misty entered the Gym and told her sisters what she intended to do.

\- You can't do that, Lily was going shopping, Daisy has a date with Tracey and I'm going to the spa! – said Violet.

\- Well, you'll have to cancel your plans them. For eight years I've been completely dedicated to the Leadership of this Gym. It's time to take a rest. – answered Misty.

\- Going off topic for a moment, I saw the boy with whom she travelled then she was ten, and now he is a hottie – said Lily.

\- I'm sure she likes him, and that's why she wants to go with him – said Daisy to both her younger sisters.

\- That's why she stopped being such a tomboy. He was waiting for him… - said Lily.

Misty listened to all that her sisters said, and she started to look them in a sinister way and to crack his fingers. Frightened, her sisters accepted the Leadership of the Gym and to let Misty go.

At the same time the Jigglypuff balloon was flying over Route 5.

\- It was all your fault! You didn't arrive on time, when I had my Ashy in my arms! – said Daisy Doggie.

\- I'm sorry ma'am… we won't use makeup for a week – answered her underlings in a chorus.

\- You don't need to be so harsh with yourselves… but next time; you can't afford to fail – said Daisy. – Tomorrow you'll have to follow those jerks and my cheesy peasy!

\- Yes ma'am! Thanks for you comprehension! – answered the underlings.

That night our heroes slept in the Pokémon Center, to get some good rest and to be prepared for the adventures that awaited them in their trip to Neoball Island.


	5. Heroes

Chapter 5: Heroes.

Ash, Brock, Misty and Matt were going to Bill's when they saw a big building with childish drawings of Pokémon in its walls, and it looked like a nursery school. The guys decided to enter.

At the same time, a Jigglypuff balloon followed them by air. Three fan girls travelled in it.

-He won't get away this time, I swear – said one of the girls. – Are you ready to jump?

The three girls jumped ninja-style, and they hid behind one of the walls of the building, while the Trainers were entering.

-Hello? Is somebody here? – said Brock.

A Chansey with a white coat and glasses appeared.

-Hi, welcome! We don't usually have visitors around here, but welcome in – said the Chansey warmly.

\- WAH! A TALKING CHANSEY! – screamed Ash while running around in circles until he ended snapping into t wall.

\- You sure haven't seen a talking Pokémon before… - said Misty, annoyed. – Now they'll think that we are all as stupid as you because we travel together…

After a few seconds, the ginger girl kicked Ash's head onto the floor. Matt was also scared of the talking Chansey, so he hid behind Misty. Then Misty gave Matt a kick too, and he slammed into the floor just alongside Ash.

-I hope you two stop embarrassing me – said Misty calmly. Ash, don't you remember Meowth? He talked too…

Then Chansey, feeling a little bit uncomfortable because of the scene she had just seen, said:

-You can come in if you want and show your Pokémon to the kids. I'm sure they'll feel delighted. – The guys accepted and followed Chansey.

-Kids, we have visitors! They are Pokémon Trainers! – explained Chansey.

The little kids ran towards the Trainers and encircled them. They seemed to be not older than five and they all dressed _kigurumi_ with hoods of different Pokémon.

-Show us your Pokémon!

-I wanna play with a Pokémon…

-Are you really Pokémon Trainers!?

One of the kids, who was wearing a Chansey _kigurumi_ , was sitting alone by the slide. Matt noticed and went by his side.

-Hey boy, why aren't you hanging with the rest? – asked Matt.

-Leave me alone! I like to be alone! – screamed the kid while kicking Matt's shin. The he ran away.

-Hey, what's wrong with you!? – said Matt while picking the boy up by his hood. The boy started crying while asking Matt to let him go.

-Leave me alone! Leave me alone! You have no right to tease me! – yelled the boy.

Matt let him go, and the boy ran away; with Matt soon following. When he managed to catch him, they both realized that they were lost, and the boy started crying again. Matt tried to calm him down by giving him some sweet he had on his bag. When the boy calmed down, he asked to Matt, still angry:

-Why do you want to help me?

-Because I think you are an amusing boy.

The boy was shocked because no one had ever told him that he was amusing, so she looked up to Matt and started to cry again.

-Hey, did I say something wrong? Let's start from the beginning, what's your name?

-My name is Chan-Shin – answered the kid, still sobbing.

-Chan-Shin, I'd like to know why you were all by yourself and why you ran away for me – asked Matt.

-Bec... because everyone hates me, I always prank everyone and the fat Chansey grounds me and then everybody laughs at me – explained the kid.

Matt felt that those words sounded familiar.

-You know what? When I was your age, I also was like that. No one understood me, and I even got to think that I'd never find anyone who did. But one day I met a girl that believed in me, and she told me that I could achieve anything I wanted. When I was a little boy I also was messy and into problems, I had no friends and my classmates always laughed at me.

Chan-Shin was listening to every word Matt said. He continued with the story:

-A girl was discreetly observing me and following each of my steps. One day I started fighting with some kids but I was outnumbered. When I thought I couldn't stand it anymore, she appeared to defend me. She kicked their asses, all by herself, and then asked me if I was OK, with her smile… She was two years younger than me and since that day we can't be apart. She always worried about me, because I was very problematic.

-What happened then? – asked Chan-Shin.

-What I felt about her got stronger. I felt I had to protect her, but deep inside me I knew that she was the one protecting me; I felt comfortable with my life. But then I had to go to Sinnoh. Then, when we said goodbye, I swore that I would be the one taking care from her when I came back.

-And did you do that? – asked the boy, anxious to hear the ending of the story.

-When I was of legal age I came back to Kanto to help her with the Cerulean Gym. I can't still take care of her, but I try with all my strength. So you know, someone will make you feel special, sooner than later. Until then you'll have to believe in yourself.

The boy didn't fully understand what Matt has said, but he did understand that maybe there was a classmate who was worth knowing.

-Shall we go back to the nursery then? – said Matt.

Chan-Shin nodded and took Matt's hand. They both got back to the nursery where they found a surprise: The fan girl group held the kids as hostages to exchange them for Ash.

-You must give me my cheesy peesy back or I don't know what I'll do, I swear it! – said one of the fan girls hysterically. Matt took out his Starhe.

Ash, who had never seen that Pokémon, took out his iDex: " _Starhe is an aquatic Pokémon, and the male evolution of Starmie. When he gets angry, he creates tornadoes that sink every ship in the sea_."

Matt ordered his Pokémon to use Hidrobomb, and the girls got completely soaked, with their clothes transparent and their makeup worn out.

-Do you think that'll stop us? We love soaked shirt day! – said one of the girls while taking out a Jigglypuff. –Now you'll see… Jigglypuff, use Sing!

The pink Pokémon started singing a melody that made everyone drowsy, including her Trainer. But Chan-Shin managed to block his ears before Jigglypuff started to sing.

The boy realised that Jigglypuff was drawing in everyone's faces, and he wanted to face her, because he had to believe in himself and protect his classmates. The Jigglypuff tried to hit him with a Double Slap, but the boy dodged him and grabbed her leg. Then he started spinning to gain impulse, and when he gained enough he let her go.

-Jigglypuff…? – said the Pokémon while flying through the air. The Pokémon then transformed into a sparkle in the sky.

After that the boy tied the girls up so that they couldn't escape when they woke up. The rest of people woke up and realized what the boy had done while they were under the effects of Sing. Chan-Shin fell to the floor, exhausted. After a few seconds he woke up and saw that he was surrounded by all his classmates. A girl got closer to him, blushing, and gave him a flower she just had picked up. Matt left the kids alone and they started to play all together, they all wanted to be with their new hero. Chansey thanked Matt for the work he had done with Chan-Shin.

Soon after the guys decided to continue their trip, and the kids and Chansey were saying goodbye from afar. Their next destination was the Sea House, where Bill lived.

The fan girls were struggling to get out of a half broken sack at Route 25.

-Someone help us! Someone help us get out please! – said one of the girls desperately.

But no one came to their help. An Ursaring appeared from the darkness. The three girls screamed, but the Pokémon took them up gently and carried them to a cave where he lived with his family.

-Girls… you better don't say no to anything, they look creepy…

-Don't worry, tomorrow before dawn we'll be out of here even if we have to crawl outside. Sales didn't got the better of us, and this won't either – answered one of the while an Ursaring, who seemly had fallen in love with her, hugged her hard.

The three of them shouted:

-The fan girls lost again!

Not far away from there, the Jigglypuff, wounded and disorientated, was walking to nowhere next to a river. She was very hungry and cold… but this is another story.


	6. The gods of light and darkness

Chapter 6: The gods of light and darkness.

After leaving the nursery our friends were travelling to the Sea House, Bill's home. In the horizon a beautiful beach stood proud, and they stopped to rest. It was too late to keep walking, so they decided to camp.

-Well, we have to search for some firewood; it seems we'll have a cold night.

-I'm going with Misty-Swan! – said Matt.

The swimmer took the girl by the arm and carried her away, while she insisted him to let her go. Ash whispered:

-That's no way to treat a girl…

-Are you jealous? – said Brock mockingly.

-Wh…what are you talking about? I'm not jealous of that guy! – said Ash nervously.

Matt and Misty were getting lost in a forest. Matt took Misty's hand by surprise, and she flinched.

-Don't worry; I just took your hand so we won't get lost.

-You don't need to do that so we don't get lost! I'm more than five, you know!? – said Misty. Matt stood in front of her and looked directly into her eyes.

-Matt what are you doing? You're scaring me…

-Misty, is there any boy you like? – asked the swimmer.

-Err… no… - answered a puzzled Misty.

Matt decided to surprise her with a tender kiss, but Misty ran away from her best friend. The trainer got deeper into the forest. Matt started following her, but didn't manage to reach her. After some minutes of looking without results, Matt decided to go back into the beach.

Ash and Brock noticed that Matt was back alone. Ash asked:

-Where is Misty?

-In the forest… - answered a saddened Matt.

-How could you leave her alone!? – said Ash.

-I thought she needed to be alone… - answered Matt.

Ash ran into the forest to look for Misty. He was looking for her for an hour until he heard a girl crying. Ash got closer without any doubts and asked her, smiling:

-Misty, are you OK?

-She looked at him while wiping tears off her face. Ash helped her get on her feet.

-I was very worried, don't you ever leave alone again – said Ash.

-Worried? You? – said Misty while kicking him into the sky.

-OK, OK, I get it! Let's go back with the others – said Ash, afraid of getting another kick. Misty smiled, and they both found their way back thanks to the smoke of the camp's fire. Next day, after having spent a relaxed night accompanied by the rush of the waves, they got walking again and arrived to the scientist's home. Matt seemed distant after what happened, and felt displaced because of how united Ash, Misty and Brock were. Then they arrived to the Sea House, and rang the bell. A soft voice asked:

-Who's there?

-We're Brock, Misty and Ash, do you remember us?

-It's been a long time! Come inside my friends, come inside!

The doors opened automatically and the lights switched on. They saw a giant Magikarp on the floor and they freaked out, but they soon found out that it was Bill trapped in a costume again because the zipper got stuck. The trainers helped him out.

-I don't think I've met you… - said Bill while shaking Matt's hand.

-That's true! My name is Matt and I help Misty with the gym.

Bill took them to a room where two big stones with a text written in them stood.

-Let me show you my biggest discovery. I've been investigating these two stone walls extracted from deep inside Mt. Moon, and I discovered a truly interesting story. Want to hear it? – The boys nodded, and Bill started reading:

"Thousands of years ago, light and darkness were together to create the variety of colours with which we see the world today. Both deities lived in perfect peace and harmony. The first human tribes that lived in the world recognised the power of the light and darkness Pokémon and they built huge and rich temples to adore them. But one of the priests who prayed to the darkness Pokémon wanted to control it, obsessed with his power. To do that, the priest poisoned the darkness Pokémon's mind to fight against his luminous counterpart. Long years passed until the darkness Pokémon succumbed to the poisonous words of his most dear friend. The darkness Pokémon, very demented and controlled wholly by the priest, wanted to engulf all light and to leave the planet in absolute darkness. The light Pokémon then decided to fight his best friend in order to save the world. After a ferocious battle which drought seas, broke mountains and ripped the land apart, the light Pokémon succeeded in confining the darkness Pokémon deep inside the land and taking away his powers. It's said that the darkness Pokémon's body is still deep below Mount Moon."

Everyone was shocked after hearing the story. Misty asked:

-Is that story true?

-The only proof we have is that this text was written before the year 3300 of the second coming of Arceus – explained Bill.

-Would it be possible that the darkness Pokémon is still below Mount Moon? – asked Brock, sounding worried.

-Maybe; but a private company just bought Mount Moon; I ignore why – answered Bill.

He looked at his watch and remembered that the time of his daily experiment had arrived.

-Guys, do you remember the Pokémon that appeared in front of the lighthouse and sang melancholically?

-Of course I do! - said Misty. Everyone else nodded, except for Matt.

-I also advanced the research of his language, and I managed to create a machine that imitates his sounds. My hypothesis is that if we start up the machine and the Pokémon hears familiar sounds, he will come closer to the lighthouse.

-Cool! I always wanted to know what Pokémon it is – said Ash.

The trainers went to the balcony and started up the machine. At the same time, a Gyarados-shaped submarine came to the surface. Inside it there were two kids (Jimmy and Jenny) and a Persian.

-Did you hear that? They're going to capture a mysterious Pokémon! – said the pink-haired Jimmy.

-The boss will surely promote us if we give her the Pokémon as a present – said Jenny.

-Let's capture him as soon as he gets closer, purr! – said the Persian.

-Having a transponder fitted to them without them realizing sure paid off… - said Jenny, laughing.

Some minutes later, the trainers and the scientific saw a shadow getting closer from the horizon. It seemed like the mysterious Pokémon was answering their call. When it was close enough to the house, he tripped on a big boulder.

-Gosh, he sure is a big and stupid Pokémon! – said Jenny. – It's our chance to capture him. Jimmy, shot the electrified net.

-Why me? Do it yourself, you have passed a lot of days without doing anything!

-Do it I say, and be a gentleman! – said the purple-haired girl.

Jimmy stood up, pressed a button and then a torpedo came out of the submarine. As soon as the torpedo hit its target, it engulfed it with the electrified net.

-What happened? He needs our help! – said Ash.

Before Ash could tell Pikachu to attack, Misty took out her Starshe to help that mysterious Pokémon.

-Starshe, use Iron Tail! – said Misty. Starshe obeyed and freed the Pokémon.

-I can't stand these pesky Trainers; they don't stop interfering with Team Rocket 2.0's plans! – said Jenny.

-I can't stand them either, purr! – said the Persian.

Jenny then took out Sharpedo, and her Mega-Necklace started to shine as her Pokémon changed to his Mega Evolved form.

-Mega Sharpedo, use Water Gun against Starshe! – said Jenny.

-Starshe, counterattack with Hydro Pump! – said Misty.

Both attacks collided, making the waves rise with the energy. Then Misty said:

-Starshe, Hyper Beam!

Starshe's attack provoked an explosion that sent Team Rocket flying.

-Team Rocket lost again! – said Misty mockingly.

-They even copy our lines, purr… - said Persian.

-Well done Starshe! – said Misty, hugging her Pokémon.

Meanwhile, Ash tried to catch a glance of the Pokémon with his binoculars, and then he gave them to his colleagues so they could see the Pokémon too. When they all saw him, Ash said:

-Look, I've made a drawing of the Pokémon as a souvenir, what do you think?

(Copy this link in your search bar if you want to see this draw: /p/FrpxTA )

-It doesn't look like him at all! – said Misty while punching Ash's head.

-It's a pity, but it seems it won't be today when we'll discover the identity of this new Pokémon. I won't lose my hopes; I want to continue my research.

-You do well wanting to continue, but promise you'll keep us up to date – said Matt.

-In the next few weeks I'll continue researching in my Saffron City lab. If you go there, remember to pay a visit!

-Of course, Bill. It'll be a pleasure visiting you! – said Ash.

The trainers said goodbye with a smile. Matt and Misty were behind, talking. It was at dusk when Matt decided to talk with Misty.

-I'm sorry about what I did the other day, it wasn't right to steal that kiss.

-It doesn't matter now – said Misty smiling.

-Hey Misty… I have to ask you something. What do you feel for me? – said Matt.

-Matt, I see you like a brother. A person who I can trust and who has always been by my side, be it in good or in bad moments – explained Misty.

-Misty, I see you like more than a sister. I'm… I'm in love with you. I want you to be by my side to protect you forever. – said Matt.

-I can't promise that, Matt. But what I can promise is that you can always trust me and that I'll be with you whenever you need me – said Misty, smiling sincerely at him. Matt smiled too.

-I did everything I could, now I must carry on and think that I can trust her and she can trust me – thought the trainer, feeling satisfied.

So the trainers continued travelling towards Neoball Island to participate in its famous Pokémon Champion


	7. Madame Dittó

Chapter 7.

After visiting Bill's lighthouse, our friends are travelling to Saffron City, the great metropolis of Kanto. During the walk, they found a somewhat strange building. It seemed to be a Pokémon pub, but when they got closer they could read "Madame Dittó" in a truly impressing neon ad. The guys were curious, so they entered the place. On the right side was a bar, where Aromatisse served drinks to Pokémon and humans alike so they could refresh themselves. In the left side it was a little stage with striptease bars, where Dittos danced swiftly, sliding down until hitting the floor, deforming and getting back to their original form only a few seconds later. Pokémon and humans enjoyed the show together. VIP rooms where private dances could be hired where at the far end of the room. The Dittos on the bar where wearing grilled stockings, a top and red lipstick. They were performing a hypnotic dance that was difficult to stop looking at.

A high-pitched voice welcomed them. The trainers realized that it was a Ditto wearing makeup and a sensual dress, with a boa plume around her neck and a cigarette in her mouth. She was Madame Dittó.

-Wah, another talking Pokémon! – said Matt, interrupting the conversation while hiding behind Misty.

Misty then kicked him against one of the pillars of the building, and Brock continued talking:

-Are you the owner of this place?

Of course young man, I've been on the business for a long time, I know how to treat clients and workers!

-A Pokémon variety hall..? – said Brock, puzzled.

-Honey, haven't you ever wanted to have a tactic team? – answered Dittó.

-But how could a Ditto start a business? – asked a dumbfounded Misty.

-A Ditto can do a lot of stuff – said a voice from behind. The young lady smiled and then said:

-Oh, you are old friends of mine. What are you doing here?

-And you are…? – asked Ash.

-Don't you remember who I am, you nitwit!? – said the girl while giving Ash a peck in the head.

-Nope, I definitely don't remember you – answered Ash.

-I'm Duplica you fool! – shouted the girl at Ash.

-What I've done now? – answered Ash, startled.

-You never have enough… - said Misty.

-It seems you keep having problems with girls… - said a familiar voice, laughing.

It was Gary Oak. The closer he got the least he tried to laugh, but at the end he couldn't stop himself and the entire group laughed, except Ash, who said:

-What's so funny!? Do I have a Chimchar on my face or what!?

-Chimchars are way more intelligent, I assure you – said Gary while blinking an eye to Ash.

Suddenly all the lights went off and a single light focused on a Ditto on stage. She started dancing to an exotic melody.

-Come on, sit down! The show is about to begin! The first round of drinks goes on my account – said Duplica.

The guys then sat down on one of the tables, and an Aromatisse brought them the drinks. The show started attracting every Pokémon on the hall, who ended up looking at the Ditto closely. The guys were impressed with the dance, which was hypnotic. Duplica, who was used to it, said:

-Don't think that here they do only shows for Pokémon. There is also a special show for the trainers that travel along the route and need a rest. Come on, I'll show you the resting room.

The trainers followed Duplica, and they entered one of the resting rooms behind the stage. It was a big place, full of luxurious stuff: Couches that gave massages, silk clothes, perfumes, food and wigs and shoes of every size and colour.

-We don't have any human working today, but I've got some actors that can do a great work just in front of me.

Ash didn't catch the pun and started looking for the actors everywhere: Behind the door, under the desk, in the shoe boxes… And of course, Misty lost her nerves again:

-What do you have inside your head, Ash?

-Since you are so smart, tell me, where are the actors? - asked Ash.

-You're doing this to annoy me don't you?

-No, you stupid - said Ash, sticking his tongue out to mock Misty.

Then she got angry and stomped Ash onto the floor, leaving a huge crater behind.

The others got back, afraid of suffering the same fate. Misty then said:

-Duplica, have you ever done a boys-only show? – asked Misty.

-No, but it sounds like a good idea… who wants to volunteer?

No one raised his hand, so she handpicked the actors.

-Ash and Gary, you're going to put on these costumes and you're going to go on stage.

Ash, still in his hole, muttered something that no one could understand. Gary did not say anything, and he seemed to have a plan for something.

Both guys started dressing up: Ash got dressed with a pair of tight boxers with a tail, and ears and hands of a Pikachu. Gary dressed with the same elements but from an Eevee.

Soon after they got on stage and started to dance, Gary with some degree of ability and Ash dancing like a dizzy Psyduck. To help Ash loosen himself, Gary pinched one of his butt cheeks, and Ash got scared. Then Gary surprised him again by holding him by the waist and getting his lips close to Ash's neck. But their dance got interrupted by three individuals who tried to kidnap Madame Dittó.

-Hey, that's my Ditto! What are you doing? - said Duplica.

The trio tried to run, but Bulbasaur caught them with his Vine Whip. A giant Nidoqueen robot then appeared, ripping apart the ceiling of the building and picking up the kidnappers, throwing them inside it via a small metallic door.

The kidnappers were, of course, Jenny, Jimmy and Persian. The customers ran away in every direction. Only the trainers stood still, unimpressed.

-Thank God the old witch told us to follow you, if we didn't arrive on time we'd had failed such an easy plan – said Jenny.

-Honey, we don't need you, we always have a B-plan – said one of the kidnappers.

The trio of kidnappers, who were transvestite members of Team Rocket 2.0, started reciting their catchphrase:

" _To save the world of their lame vision,_

 _To unite all okamas in the same show,_

 _To shine with the talent of our own,_

 _You'll miss the tickets if you're too slow._

 _Mary, Marylyn, Mary-Jane._

 _The stylish trio will give you a lesson on glamour,_

 _Surrender to fashion or prepare yourselves to fight!_

 _I mean, hello_!"

-It seems the only requiring for entering Team Rocket is to have a catchphrase… - said Misty angrily.

-I mean, hello! Our catchphrase is the coolest of all. I'm gonna teach you the super lesson of today! – said Mary-Jane.

Then the robot kicked Ash's Bulbasaur, making him faint.

-Bulbasaur, come back! – said Ash, getting Bulbasaur back into his Poké Ball.

Then the Nidoqueen slapped the pillars of the building, ripping it apart. Then the robot proceeded to leave, but a Dralyx Tackled him, making it fall down. While the Pokémon was distracting the robot, the guys managed to escape via the hole Dralyx left in the floor. Misty then took out her Gyarados and asked him to do Dragon Fury, but it had no effect, because the robot was prepared to repel nearly every Pokémon attack. The Nidoqueen got up and used Hyper Beam, making Dralyx faint.

-Dralyx, you did a good job – said Brock, making Dralyx go back into his Poké Ball-

The robot tried to squeeze Brock, but it tripped and twisted its ankle. While everyone screamed his name, afraid that the robot might crush him, a shadow quickly picked him up. It was Matt's Greninja.

-Thanks Matt, thanks Greninja. You saved my life – said Brock.

When they were calm again, the trainers started to concoct a plan to defeat the robot. Matt suggested using brute force to break the cable box, then using fire to burn the plastic that covered them and finally electrocuting them with a Water-type attack, while a Pokémon distracted the trio of kidnappers. Brock took out Holycorn, because it had the speed necessary to confuse and distract his rivals. When Team Rocket 2.0 centered his attention in trying to attack Holycorn, Misty asked Gyarados to use Hyper Beam to break the cable box successfully. At that exact moment, Gary took out Arcanine and asked him to use Fire Fang, which seemed to work, but the robot started to move so that Arcanine would let it go, which he did. Gary gave Arcanine a Hyper Potion, and the Pokémon recovered his entire HP. Although Arcanine was now OK, it was worthless using the same strategy because Team Rocket had discovered the ruse. Gary also gave Brock and Ash a Revive for Dralyx and Bulbasaur.

Matt came out with a new plan. Now they had two perfectly fit Pokémon. Matt started commenting the strategy with his colleagues while they dodged Nidoqueen's attacks.

The plan started with Bulbasaur using Vine Whip again to restrain the robot as long as possible, while Misty's Gyarados and Brock's Dralyx did a combined attack of Hyper Beam and Rock Tomb. The glass of the robot's cabin and the controls broke, so the kidnappers couldn't move. Then Matt's Greninja used Water Shuriken inside the cable box, short-circuiting it. The robot finally exploded, and the kidnappers went flying away saying:

" _Team Rocket goes flying again…_!"

Madame Dittó also got flying, and when she hit the floor she was crushed as if she was a bugger. Everyone laughed, and the Pokémon murmured something angrily. Then they called a Nurse Joe to take care of the injured. Misty, Gary and Duplica had bruises, Brock a twisted ankle and Ash and Matt were covered in bruises too. Nurse Joe took all of them to the nearest hospital, and since Ash and Matt were the most serious injured, they took them to a separate room. The others, who didn't need much treatment at all, waited patiently for them to get out. When Joe finished his job, he left them in their stretchers to rest. Ash was thinking about the way Matt fought earlier, and said:

-You're a cheeky guy, but you made a good strategy back there…

-I wasn't expecting to hear that from you, Ash – said Matt, blushing slightly.

And so Matt, who was slightly rancorous against Ash, realized that Ash what a honest partner and someone who he could trust. Then they high-fived friendly.

Gary entered the room where they were resting with some bad news for them:

-Guys, I have some bad news. We'll have to work for Duplica for a while, we've wrecked her place and we have to pay for it, so we'll have to work for her again.

-What!? I will never wear that silly Pikachu costume again! – said a very ashamed Ash.

-Come on Ash; don't tell me that you didn't like my acting. I performed so well that it looked real! – said Gary mockingly.

Ash remembered the part where the other boy almost kissed his neck, and blushed so much that for once he wished that Misty punched him against the floor in one of her fury attacks. When they saw what happened, Gary and Matt started laughing. Our heroes decided to spend the night in the Pokémon center so they could resume their travel being well rested.


	8. The newborn Kanto Stars

Chapter 8.

Our heroes were in what earlier was Madame Ditto's business. While Brock, Ash, Gary and Matt took care of the reconstruction of the building, Misty and Pikachu were relaxing and drinking lemonade. Because of the heat, they boys wore no shirt, and sweat could be seen running along their muscles.

-Aren't the views good? – said Duplica looking them through her sunglasses.

-They are indeed. The sun, some drinks and shirtless guys... What more could you ask for? – said Misty, taking a sip of her drink.

-Pika... – said Pikachu.

The four boys, tired because of the heat, decided to ask their Pokémon for help. Then a group of trainers appeared, two girls and a boy, who looked to be 16 years old. Both girls said hi to Gary.

-Gary-san! – said one of them.

-Amy, Shawn, Hanna, how long since I last saw you! – said Gary, smiling.

-What's Gary-senpai doing in a place like this? – said Amy, putting his index finger into her chin.

Gary decided not to answer that question, because he didn't know how to explain that shaming situation, so he decided to change topics:

-How are the Pokémon I gave you?

The trainers took put their Pokémon. They were of the usual types, Water, Plant and Fire, but they had a secondary type: The Sacred-type. Ash then proceeded to use his iDex to identify them.

" _Verean, the guiding fish. This mysterious Pokémon appears on high seas when serious danger is coming, and guides Pokémon and humans to safe zones, using the strong light that the gem in his forefront irradiates_ ".

" _Firolf, the shine Pokémon. He is a cub of wolf that lives in the forests. It feels forest fires before they happen, making its fur shine and thus warning the Pokémon that live around him_ ".

" _Firit, the guardian Pokémon. Old tales tell that Firit live n brotherhood with the spirits of the forest and can sense their feelings_."

-Cool! Are they the new starts? – said Ash.

-Hey, I've seen you on TV! Aren't you the one who has lost more than 8 times in the league? – said Shawn.

The new trainers murmured something and then they all started laughing. Ash stood there, frowning. Gary decided to intercede:

-Come on, that's nothing! I also lost both times I tried. You'll know how hard it is when you get to Indigo Plateau.

-Gary-Senpai is very smart! – said Hannah while hugging him.

Gary winked to Ash, but he didn't understand him, so he answered with a poker face. A balloon with a familiar shape then appeared in the sky. It was shaped like a Jigglypuff, and inside were three girls dressed like schoolgirls. They said hello to Ash enthusiastically.

-Hey Ash, we've come to let you play with our Poké Balls for a while! – said one of the girls, jumping frantically inside the balloon.

Ash answered with an innocent smile. Then, the girls lowered the balloon until it hit the ground. When it did so, the girls surrounded Ash and forced him to go with them.

-Come with us, you'll have a great time! – said one of the girls.

\- Oh yes, oh yes! – shouted another.

The other members of the group looked very puzzled. The girls went crazy because they had their loved one between their arms, shirtless and sweating.

-I won't shower anymore! – said one of the girls smiling.

-Girls, girls! I'd train with you, but I have to go to Neoball Island to win the league – said Ash.

The boy tried to run away, but one of the girls produced some pink-haired handcuffs from her pockets and handcuffed Ash with them.

-It's over, cheesy peasy! Don't try to the resist to the power of love! – said the girls at once.

The fangirls started pushing Ash away, dragging him while Ash asked his friends for helps. Before the balloon got away, Misty's Starshe Hydro-Pumped the fangirls, surprising them.

-You didn't think you were going to escape just like that, did you? – asked Misty. – And why didn't you lot helped your friend?

The rest of them smiled shyly while they scratched their head nervously.

-We were going to escape without hurting anybody, but I won't let anyone with such a bad style like you make me look bad in front of my sweetheart! – shouted one of the girls.

Then the girls took out their Pokémon: Clefable, Gardevoir and Sylveon.

-Firolf, use Ember! – said Hanna. The embers soon covered the entire battlefield.

Everyone and their Pokémon ran away, including the fangirls, who kept dragging Ash and getting his face dirty. One of the girls tried to clean him up, but in that moment the trainer called his Pikachu.

-Pikachu, Iron Tail the handcuffs!

Pikachu obeyed and managed to free his Trainer.

-Pika! – said Pikachu, defying the fangirls.

The girls started crying to grab Ash's attention, telling him that if they didn't manage to catch him, they would never get promoted to "Fancy" rank. He lowered his guard, and one of the girls surprised him by saying;

-Gardevoir, use Confusion!

The Pokémon obeyed her trainer, and Ash received the attack in full, fainting immediately. The girl then took him by an arm and dragged him to the balloon again, while the other two girls repelled the attacks of their rivals with Sylveon and Clefable. Pikachu, out of pure desperation, used Thunder, also hitting his Trainer. The fangirl and her Gardevoir fainted, and Pikachu took advantage of the situation to get up into her Trainer's chest and to try to reanimate him with small electrical discharges. Ash woke up, disoriented because of the attack, but decided to join the battle.

-Pikachu, use Iron Tail with Clefable!

But Clefable dodged it, and her Trainer decided to counterattack:

-Cheesy peasy, we want to capture you unharmed, but no one stops up from making your Pokémon faint. Clefable, use Disarming Voice!

The attack hit Pikachu, and he fell asleep.

The fangirls' Gardevoir woke up and carried her trainer, still unconscious, to the balloon. When they got on the balloon, the Pokémon used Moonblast, severely injuring their rivals.

-They are strong rivals! – said Shawn.

\- It seems we'll have to use our star movement – said Hanna.

Shawn and Hanna then combined Firolf's Ember and Firit's Razor Leave against Gardevoir, who couldn't do anything to dodge the attack.

-Verean, don't let them steal the limelight from us, use Clarividence! – said Amy.

And then Gardevoir fainted. Verean gained enough experience to evolve, so its form changed. Ash took out his iDex to identify him.

" _Meren, the mermaid Pokémon. It lives in shallow waters. Its beauty is on par with its hostility with those who want to pollute water or harm the Pokémon who live in it."_

-Wow, the new starters are awesome! And this last one sure got some big boobs... – said Ash.

-It's not the moment to be looking to that! – said Misty furiously while punching Ash's chin. Ash flew up in the sky until being only a shimmer, and the others kept battling. Shawn decided to end the fight with another Sacred-type attack:

-Firit, use Heavenly Punishment!

The attack hit Clefable, who fainted. Then the plant Pokémon started to shine: It was evolving to its second form, Forian. The fangirls still had a last chance: Sylveon.

-Sylveon, use Haze! – said one of the fangirls. After a few seconds, no one could tell where they were.

-Now Sylveon, use Draining Kiss! – said the trainer again.

The attack hit Forian, taking out some good HP from him.

-Finish him with Tackle! – said the fangirl. And Forian fainted.

Hanna asked her Firolf to use a new Sacred-type attack:

-Let's make Gary be proud of us! Use Soul Steal!

Sylveon almost fainted, and before being able to perform a move that made him definitely faint; an UFO fell from the sky, making Sylveon faint. The UFO was... Ash. When Misty punched him he was propelled so high, that when he fell he was like a real meteorite.

The fangirls had no Pokémon left, so they decided to retire.

-This is not a goodbye but a see you later! – said one of the girls, whining.

Hanna, who didn't have a chance to attack the fangirls, asked her Pokémon to use Flame Burst. One of the flames hit the balloon, and it exploded. The girls soon disappeared into the sky...

-The fangirls are up in the sky again...!

After the fight, Hanna's Pokémon was also engulfed by warm light, and he too evolved to his second form, Emberoul. Ash, still disorientated because of his fall, used his iDex to identify him.

" _Emberoul, the elemental wolf. Known for his fury and speed in a fight, Emberoul lives in the forests and protecting them from fires, as well as feeding from them."_

He also realized that Firit has evolved too.

" _Forian, the forest healer. Of a peaceful and reserved nature, Forian has a great link with forests, and lives for repairing its injuries."_

Before the iDex finished describing Forian, Ash fainted again. Then the other guys took him to the nearest hospital. Some hours later, Matt and Brock were helping to rebuild Duplica's bar, following her advice. Gary, Misty, and the new trainers were in hospital taking care of Ash. While waiting at the reception desk, Gary was giving advice to his pupils about training techniques while Misty looked. She felt she was responsible for Ash's situation, so she decided to apologise. When entering the room, she sat necxt to the bed and realized that Ash was asleep. She thought how cute and calm he was when asleep.

-I'm sorry. I know you can't hear me right now, but this still is an apology. – said Misty.

-Misty is pretty as my Beautyeon, but my iDex says that she is an angry Gyarados. I think technology never fails... – murmured Ash while asleep.

The red-haired girl couldn't help but to get angru. She started cracking her fists but, just in that moment, a nurse Joe who was walking along the corridor saw her intentions, and he helped her calm down. The guys will sleep again at the Pokémon Center, and tomorrow they'll continue with his fun, yet bizarre, adventures.

Because of agenda problems with our studies, we have to stop publishing until August. Waiting will be worth the time though, because we'll introduce one of the most loved protagonists. See you in August!


	9. Kanto Superstar

Chapter 9: Kanto Superstar

After their short time in the Pokémon Center, our friends finally got to Saffron City, one of the most cosmopolitan cities in Kanto. Matt was particularly anxious to arrive, because one of his favourite singers was going to perform in the city.

-I'm gonna meet Hillary Spice! After Misty-Chan, she is the girl that makes me crazier – said the swimmer enthusiastically.

When they got inside the city, the trainers saw buildings that were taller than they could see, giant advertisements of manga, videogames and movies all along the streets, shops and restaurants, and a long river of people that seemed to never stop.

After walking for hours, tired from the trip and overwhelmed by the hectic activity of the city, Ash and his friends decided to enter a cafeteria to rest. In the logo it had the white silhouette of an Arbok. Once inside, the group sat down in a round, wooden table and decided to rest in the cushions that were put on top of the chairs.

The place was almost empty, it was midday. But the people that usually went there were people with a high economic level, the level that allows them to buy a coffee only to take a picture of it to upload the picture to _Pokégram_.

Brock took the menu and started reading aloud:  
-Mocha with caramel coffee with aroma of Caoca Berry from Alola, 15 pokédollars. Sherbet of Oran Berries with meringue ice cream, 16 pokédollars. Kalos-style waffles, 18 pokédollars…

The guys thought that the place was too expensive, so they decided to leave and to search for another place. But before they could go out, a pair of familiar voices caught their attention:

-Hey little brats, long time no see!

The guys looked back, and they saw two familiar faces: Jessie and James, the old members of Team Rocket and sworn enemies of Ash and his friends during their travelling. Brock, Ash and Misty were shocked to see that they had seemingly started living on the right side of the law.

-What are you doing here, Team Rocket? – said a smiling Brock.

-Team Rocket? We don't steal Pokémon anymore. Giovanni broke up Team Rocket. We're too old to keep chasing Pikachu and, let's face it, we'd never be able to win over the bond between Pikachu and his trainer – said Jessie.

-That's why we'd been so quiet in our last trips… - murmured Ash.

-Pika, pika…

His friends looked at him with a wry smile.

-Maybe you know something about the organization called "Team Rocket 2.0", they're following us since we arrived at Kanto . said Ash.

-Well… yeah… maybe you saw our kids – said James, blushing.

Ash, Brock and Misty were shocked.

-You've formed a family!? – said them at the same time.

-It seems Team Rocket got resurrected again by new members that say that they want to get back the Team's old glory. But they're all very naïve, as we were. It's not good to try and steal Pokémon, and to keep them away from their Trainers and friends… - said Jessie.

-It's incredible to hear that from you.. – said Misty smiling.

Jessie and James acted like they didn't hear her.

-Then, why do you allow your kids to repeat the same mistakes that you did? – asked Matt.

\- Those brats are worse than you were! – said an angry Jessie. – When they come back home they won't leave their rooms again for forever!

-Well, let's stop talking about problems and let's relax for a while, shall we? – said James. – Sit down guys, this round goes on the house.

Some minutes passed, and Jessie's Arbok came with the order on its head. The mugs had the shape of a Koffing. After drinking the coffee, Matt nervously asked about Hillary Spice concert. Jessie and James showed him in a town map where the theatre was and when the show would start. The swimmer impatiently got away with his friends, and they couldn't even say goodbye.

The theatre was closed as expected, and four policemen, along with their Growlithe, protected it. They arrived two hours early. Misty was about to punch Matt when some paparazzi caught their attention. They were running behind a young girl, who wore a huge raincoat and hid her face behind huge sunglasses and a fancy hat. Her hair was blonde and he carried a Jigglypuff-shaped purse. The paparazzi weren't able to catch her, even though she was wearing high-heeled shoes.

The girl was trying to avoid the media at all costs, and so she ran towards the theatre, were Ash and friends were standing. She pushed the guys aside and entered.

The reporters then started interviewing our guys: "How does it feel to be touched by a celebrity? Are you going to sue Hillary for physical damage? Are you going too wash the clothes you're wearing ever again?"

The girl was listening from inside the theatre, and she pushed the guys in. She couldn't let anyone get mobbed because of her. The young girl, who had already taken off her sunglasses, looked at them apologetically. Matt, who had recognised her in a second, ran towards her and hugged her.

-Hillary-Swan, I'm your biggest fan! How lucky I am to have met you in person!

Then his nose started bleeding and he fainted.

-Is he OK? – asked a worried Hillary.

-Don't worry; it happens to him more frequently than you think… - said Misty while holding Matt's head. – Nice to meet you, I'd never thought I'd meet a celebrity in person – said Misty smiling. Ash appeared behind Misty, and said:

-Hey, I'm also happy to meet you.

-I hope you like loud music Ash… - said Misty angrily.

-Why do you say that? – answered Ash.

The red-haired girl then punched Ash very hard, sending him inside one of the speakers for the show. Then Ash started humming a catchy but unknown tune, and Hillary got an idea for a new song.

-Be yourself… and you'll get beaten… by the stupid cow… - said Hillary repeating Ash's words. – This is pure gold for my next single!

The girl got emotional, and shaked Misty's hand first. When she was going to shake Ash's hand, she stumbled with Brock, who hadn't got up still. Hillary blush and looked away. Since he didn't understand what was going on, Brock asked her if she had a cold, and put his hand into the girl's forehead. She answered by blushing even more and looking away again. No one understood why the singer behaved like that.

Hillary, still blushing, got up and helped Ash get out of the speaker. She finally got to shake Ash's hand, but she did that so hard that Ash got crushed against the ceiling. Bayleef got out of her Pokéball in order to help her trainer with her vines, allowing him to avoid a harsh fall.

The singer apologised repeatedly and gave her some tickets for her concert as a compensation, and ran for her dressing room.

When the time arrived, the guys sat in their allotted spots, and the show started. Every light got off except for the ones in the stage, and a Clefable appeared, wearing a bowtie and a smoking. He also carried a pink microphone with which he announced the entrance of the singer:

-Let's give a warm welcome, to the fantastic, the marvellous, and the unique Hilary Spice!

-Seriously, what's happening with all this human-like talking Pokémon? - said Matt.

-Shut up and listen, remember we're here because of you – said Misty.

The Pokémon quit the stage and Hillary appeared. She was wearing a dark blue dress with flounces, high-heeled white shoes with a platform shut by a bow-shaped clasp. Her hair was undulated, complete with a white diadem decorated with pearls. Hillary took the microphone and welcomed her fans:

-How are you doing tonight Saffron City?

Her fans screamed enthusiastically.

-I'll open my show tonight with a ballad that talks about me and you, of how we can confront adversity together. For all of you, here is _Immortals_.

Her band started playing the music of the song, which was the #1 in downloads since a long time. She then started singing:

 _we aren't insecure_

 _if what we feel is pure_

 _we fight Against all_

 _we are rebels, it is in our blood_

 _what we feel is immortal_

 _What we feel is innmortal_

While she sang, a Pokémon with a lotus flower on her head appeared behind her on stage and started performing very pretty Sacred-Water attacks, combining to offer the spectators a really pretty visual show. Ash took out his iDex to identify that Pokémon:

" _Lottier, is the Lotus Pokémon. It inhabits inhospitable lagoons in ancient forests, where she communicates with water spirits and also purifies it_."

Suddenly a sweet melody started to make everyone drowsy, and a rounded shadow appeared and started looking inside the purses and pockets of the spectators. The singer, who didn't get badly affected by Sing, noticed that somebody was robbing her fans. Hillary, puzzled, tried to stop the shadow from moving, but the shadow was very agile. After a few minutes of following the shadow, Hillary caught it, and she saw that the shadow was a dirty and emaciated Jigglypuff. The Pokémon took advantage of the puzzlement of the singer and ran away.

Then the spectators started waking up. The fairy-type Pokémon had disappeared, leaving one of the robbed wallets on Hillary's hands. The owner of the wallet saw her, and after a few seconds everyone started searching their pockets. Everyone had their purses and valuables missing.

The young girl started feeling a rush of emotions that prevented her from moving or explaining, and her eyes started to flood with tears. The only thing she thought about was running away.

-Does Hillary really have defrauded us? – said one of the spectators.

-Did she really rob us!?- said another fan.

The policemen came inside to see what happened and Matt, worried because of Hillary, went out to search for her.

After wandering the streets for hours, Matt saw Hillary in a poorly lit park. She was in a swing, sitting and looking down. Matt put his jacket in her shoulders and sat alongside her. The singer looked at Matt with the eyes still full of tears and said, puzzled:

-Why are you being nice with me? Don't you think I robbed that people?

-I never thought so, I know you. I've seen all your interviews, all your video clips and I follow you since the beginning… I don't think you did that. – said Matt, smiling warmly.

The girl was puzzled, admiring the innocent smile the boy gave her, and she felt confident again. Just after that Ash, Brock and Misty appeared, after searching for them both everywhere in the city. Neither of them noticed that a policeman had been following them. The policeman put the handcuffs on Hillary and said:

-Hillary Spice, You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish.

The Trainers were freezed on the spot, not believing what was happening. Before the policeman got Hillary into the police car, Brock asked him if he has asked the singer for her version. The policeman thought about it for some seconds, and decided to question her on the police station.

When they arrived there, Hillary explained her version of what happened.

-It may seem impossible, but on the last weeks we've registered some thefts that agree in the description of a Jigglypuff. We'll set you free, but we certainly need some help to solve this matter as soon as possible.

-Don't worry Hillary, we'll go with you and we'll solve this together – said Matt.

Hillary answered with a grateful smile.

The trainers, the singer and the policemen who were available started searching for the Jigglypuff everywhere around the city. They divided into two teams and were helped by their Pokémon.

After hours of searching both groups reunited in a very important supermarket in Saffron, where they saw the Pokémon. Jigglypuff was getting out of the store with a trolley full of snacks and milkshakes, all bought with the money stolen in the theatre.

The policeman took the Pokémon to the police station to get the matter solved and, after a long questioning, the Pokémon looked down and confessed, in her own language, that she was the sole culprit. The policeman interpreted her gestures as such and decided to handcuff her, but then she started speaking stuff that no one could understand.

What made her start to rob was that a 5 year old boy threw her like a ball and so separated her from her trainer, and the Pokémon had to survive without money, food or a house to live. Those things made the Jigglypuff a delinquent. Ash and his friends knew her well because he was the Pokémon of one of the fangirls who were at the nursery who was on the way to Bill's house.

Hillary was compassionate about the Pokémon, hugged her and both started crying. The policeman recommended the singer to catch her, because that was the only way for Jigglypuff to not go to prison. Hillary looked the Pokémon in the eye and asked her if she agreed to be with her and to go with her in her future adventures. She smiled and agreed. The singer then proceeded to touch her forehead with a Poké Ball, and so she was immediately captured.

When she got out of the police station she noticed that the guys were waiting for her.

-Guys, thanks a lot for everything. Without you I'd never had arranged a solution for all of this. You've saved me and my reputation as an artist, and as a recognition I'm inviting you to the filming of my new video clip, which is tomorrow.

Ash, Misty and Brock accepted cheerfully.

And that is how our trainers decided to go the next morning to the fliming of a new awesome video clip, while continuing their travel to Neoball Island.


	10. What if? Pokémon existed in Naruto

What if Pokémon existed in Naruto's universe?

Ash, Matt, Brock and Misty were heading to Konoha, a hidden village defended by strong ninjas, to communicate an important piece of news. When they arrived, after traversing forests and hills, the guards on the front doors revised their documentation.

-Everything looks right guys, you can come in – said one of the guards.

The four ninjas continued running towards the _hokage_ when, suddenly, a pair of voices broke the quietness of the village. The ninjas stopped right on their feet and stood alert, wondering if they had been followed.

After a few seconds a blonde guy ran through, with a very frightened face, and seemingly he was running away from a pink-haired girl who had an angry face. The guy hid behind Brock, but the girl discovered him.

-Naruto, come here and apologise! Or I'll give you such a punch that even Tsunade's powers won't be enough to help you recover!

-Sakura-chan… Saying that you seemed to be possessed by the devil when you get angry was just a joke… - said Naruto, smiling wryly and scratching his head.

-The poor guy is right… she sure seems to be a demon… - murmured Brock into Matt's ear.

-Indeed… she only needs the horns… - answered Matt.

-Did you two say something!? – said Sakura, cracking her fingers.

-Nothing! – said the ninjas at the same time, with sweat running down their faces due to anxiety.

A pale guy then appeared with a canvas on his hands with a drawing in it.

-Look Sakura, I drew your real form – said the guy smiling.

It was a gigantic demon with a very big hammer and a stern face.

Sakura gathered a lot of chakra in her fists and prepared to attack.

-Sai, you finished with my patience! – said Sakura while trying to hit the guy with her physical attacks. Sai dodged her attacks swiftly, making his drawings come to life.

While Sakura and Sai fought, Naruto decided to go out from his hiding.

-Did the fat cow go? – said Naruto with a bit of fear in his voice.

The others nodded.

-I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Naruto from Konoha! And someday I'll become the best _hokage_ this village has ever known!

-You don't seem to be that strong.. – said Ash laughing sarcastically.

-You don't seem strong either… - answered Naruto while smiling back.

They looked in each other's eyes defiantly.

-We're Ash, Matt, Brock and Misty, and we're travelling from the hidden village in Kanto to tell an important piece of new toy your _hokage_ – said Misty.

-What a coincidence, I have a meeting with her today! I'll go with you! – said Naruto.

-You don't imagine how thrilled I am… - said Ash, whining.

-Did you say anything, blackie? – said Naruto slightly annoyed.

-Nothing of your business blondie… - answered Ash.

Then Misty punched them to the floor in her characteristic way, and said:

-Stop behaving like kids! I don't know about Sakura but I sure can transform into a demon… - said Misty smiling maleficently.

Then they all proceeded to the building where the _Hokage_ was.

When they got there a short-haired woman who wore a _kimono_ and that was holding a pig between her hands said:

-I'm sorry guys, Tsunade is very busy right now.

-What? Shizune, this is an emergency! These guys and me have to tell her something very important! – answered Naruto.

-Then tell me and I'll tell her – replied Shizune.

-We've received the order to report to Tsunade herself, Kunoichi – said Misty.

Naruto jumped up on one of the windows and ran towards Tsunade's office. Tsunade, notably angry, punched the table so hard that she sent all the papers that rested on it flying.

-Naruto!

She was so angry that her yells could be heard all over the building. Her helper and the other ninjas appeared to check out if everything was OK.

-Shizune, didn't I ask you to look after the entrance!?

-I'm sorry madam, he started running all of a sudden and I couldn't…

-Naruto, don't think you're gonna escape free, you are going to pick up every sheet of paper that is on the floor! – said Tsunade.

The ninja started to pick up the papers. After a few seconds, Tsunade asked:

\- What about you? What brings you here?

-We come from the hidden village of Kanto, and we bring an important message dor you, _Hokage_.

-Go on, you have my attention – replied Tsunade, leaning on the table.

-Our explorers confirmed that a renegade ninja is approaching. He grabbed control of the three legendary birds, and he has evil intentions… - explained Ash.

-Sasuke… - murmured Naruto.

Tsunade thought for a second about what she'd heard, and then said:

-How do those birds look like?

-They're Pokémon that are very rarely seen by human eye – answered Brock. – Each one of them has powers linked with nature. Articuno is linked with ice, Zapdos with electricity and Moltres with fire.

-They seem to be powerful beings… They can pose a threat to this village… - said a very worried Tsunade.

While she thought out a plan, she invited the guys to spend the night in the village. Naruto, who was still picking up the papers, volunteered to get them to the nearest hostel. When they arrived they realised that the clerk was an acquaintance of Naruto. It was a white-haired man, with all the face covered with the exception of an eye.

-Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here? – asked Naruto.

-I took the place of a colleague while she is out – answered Kakashi without stopping reading a novel that seemed to have him completely mesmerised. – By the way, who are your new friends?

-We are from the hidden village of Kanto and we come here on official business – said Matt.

-Yeah well… the _Hokage_ asked us to stay here tonight… would you mind listening to us? – said Misty.

Brock, who had been analysing Kakashi's novel all the time, decided to interrupt the conversation.

-That novel… where did you get it?

-This one? – Said Kakashi – It's not for sale yet…

-How lucky you are, I've been waiting for years to have it! Can I read a bit of it please? – sobbed Brock.

-Hey, I also want to read it, I'm a fan of Jiraiya-chan's novels! – said Matt.

Misty then did one of her jutsus, making water chains wrap to Matt, Kakashi and Brock's legs.

-It's not enough… I'm… still… ANGRY! – said Misty, while throwing out a Pokéball. – Gyarados, Hyper Beam!

The beam hit the ninjas unconscious.

-Very well… now where is our room? – asked Ash.

The girl looked at Ash, and suddenly hit him with a punch full of chakra. Ash went right through one of the walls and up in the sky.

-Well, now we can go to sleep – said Misty, after relaxing.

-Misty… aren't you worried about where Ash went? – asked Naruto.

-Don't worry, he always find a way back – answered Misty.

Naruto chose to remain silent, hoping not to be punched by the girl.

Hours later, everybody except Kakashi were sleeping in a room when suddenly they heard some big birds trilling.

They looked up in the sky and they saw a giant shadow flying between the buildings. The ninjas decided to go up in the roof. Once there, they saw how three big birds flew above the village while Konoha's inhabitants ran about, full of fear.

-Look, on top of one of the birds there's… someone – said Misty.

The mysterious shadow gave an order to the bird it was on, and then a powerful flame came out of its mouth and hit the wooden houses, which started a very dangerous fire. The villagers ran away in shock via an escape route organized by the ninjas.

Naruto and the other ninjas who were with him went quickly to the _Hokage_ 's building. In the way they found Hinata and Sakura, who were also searching for Tsunade. They decided to go search for her togetherm but the flames were getting bigger and blocked every path.

-Guys, it's time to act – said Misty while holding a Pokéball. – Starshe, I choose you!

-Go on Blastoise! – said Ash.

Starshe and Blastoise combined water attacks to suffocate the fire.

-Dralyx go help them! – said Brock.

-Come on Starhe! Water Gun the flames! – said Matt.

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were trying to stop the ninja from attacking.

-Hey you, stupid shadow, come down if you dare! – said Naruto, hoping that his dear friend wasn't the one attacking Konoha.

But the closer the fire bird got, the more Naruto's fears came true. The shadow was no other than renegade ninja Sasuke. He stepped down from Moltres with elegance.

-Why does he have so much hatred towards Konoha? – asked Naruto to himself.

-Sasuke-Kun! – said Sakura melancholically. – You came back to stay, don't you?

-Naruto, I came back to pick you up – said Sasuke, ignoring Sakura.

-Why do you think I'll go with you? – answered Naruto.

Without adding a word, Sasuke telephatically ordered the birds to come closer to Naruto.

-Attack… - whispered Sasuke.

The legendary Pokémon shot three powerful beams of ice, electricity and fire, hitting Naruto and Sakura unconscious. Hinata avoided the attack.

-Naruto-kun! He is a humble boy that wants to protect his village and his friends…

Hinata then started assembling _chakra_ in her fists, moulding them in the form of a pair of lions' heads.

-You'll regret attacking Naruto! – said Hinata while running towards Sasuke.

They started a huge physical battle, in which the _sharingan_ and the _byakugan_ fought to discover the weakest points of their rival quickly.

After a few seconds of fight, Hinata succeeded In punching Sasuke in the face, making him hit the floor and creating a crater in the process. But Sasuke got up and counterattacked with a punch that made Sakura faint.

But Sasuke received a kick that sent him up in the sky. It wasTsunade's Lopunny.

-You are not going to destroy my village only because of a whim of yours. Get out right now.

But Sasuke didn't listen, and commanded the birds to attack again. This time they hit Ash, and when Pikachu saw the bad luck his trainer had, he kept on filling water buckets to help suffocate the fire, and said:

-Pika pika…

While Sasuke was fighting Tsunade, Sakura punched him from behind. The boy avoided it, but it was just a distraction. Sasuke was then surprised by Sakura's Medicham, who used Zen Headbutt in Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke commanded Moltres to use Hurricane and Zapdos to use Zap Cannon to engulf his enemies in a magnetic storm.

-Articuno, pick me up – said Sasuke while carrying the unconscious Naruto.

Then he said:

-Articuno, use Water Pulse!

The attack, combined with the magnetic storm, made all the Pokémon and Trainers faint.

Sasuke was about to leave when Sakura's Espeon used Zap Cannon and surprised him, making him fall from the bird he was on.

Sakura healed the ninjas and asked them to arrest Sasuke and bring Naruto back.

While Sasuke was resting on a tree with Naruto still with him, Misty yelled at him:

-Hey don't you think what you did is not going to have consequences! You can't provoke chaos just for your selfish reasons! – said Misty.

-I'm only claiming what's mine – answered Sasuke.

-The village is not yours; it's of its villagers! – replied Brock.

Suddenly Naruto woke up.

-Hey Sasuke leve me alone! Why are you destroying our village? Did the Orochimaru snake make you hate all of us? You are a traitor and you killed your own master because… - Sasuke interrupted Naruto by giving him a gentle kiss in his lips. Everyone were shocked with what the renegade ninja had just done.

-What are you doing!? What do you want from me!? – asked a blushing and very nervous Naruto.

-Didn't you get it already? You are as innocent as ever…

-You are an idiot… - said Naruto while resting his head on Sasuke's chest.

-You're gonna tell me you didn't like it? – said Sasuke smiling.

-No, of course I didn't! – said Naruto, pushing Sasuke apart.

-Now you are playing the _tsundere_ part? – said Sasuke – OK, let's talk about this at home.

Sasuke made Zapdos come down. He made a reverence towards the ninjas as an apology, took Naruto's hand and they both climbed up Zapdos. The ninjas of the hidden village of Kanto, still in shock, saw how the couple departed on that summer night.


	11. The life of an idol!

Chapter 10: The life of an idol!

The dew was still on the grass of Saffron City's gardens, and the first sun light was appearing between the skyscrapers. The Trainers were going with Hillary Spice to record her next video clip; _I need you to love me_.

While they were walking on the streets they saw a comic book store. Brock stopped to take a peek of the last number of _Smooth and big_ , a magazine about girl bikinis.

-You keep walking, I'll catch you in a while – said Brock while still looking at the magazine.

-You come with us you perv! – said Misty.

-That's not fair, seeing some pictures won't hurt anyone – whined Brock.

-Shut up! – said Misty angrily.

They were trusting Ash to get where they were going, so of course they got lost between the buildings of Saffron City.

-Who let Ash guide us? – said Misty.

-I'm only taking a shortcut, we'll be there really soon – said Ash optimistically.

-I've been travelling with you years enough to know that you have no idea of where we are… a Psyduck with a cold would guide us better – said Misty.

-You were the one who left me guide, Mrs Gyarados… - mumbled Ash.

What did you say Ash? – said Misty smiling spookily.

-No…nothing – said a fearful Ash.

-Gyarados' fury is nothing short of mine! – shouted Misty while punching Ash so hard that he dug a hole inside the pavement.

The other people looked away, sweating nervously.

-Guys, I'm very happy that you came, I'm sure that this is going to be my best video clip thanks to you! – said Hilary, trying to stop the arguing and violence.

-Hilary Swan, I'm happy to have the chance to admire you one more day! – said Matt, hugging the singer so hard that she almost suffocated.

-Help… I can't breathe… - said Hilary.

Suddenly a tall and strong man came out from inside the bushes, grabbed Matt by the head and sent him flying.

-That was too much, it wasn't needed to send him flying towards the sky… - said Hilary while looking for Matt using Talonflame-shaped binoculars.

-Your safety is my main concern, Miss Hilary – said her bodyguard.

The man then hid again inside the bushes.

After some more minutes of walking they arrived to the filming set. The filming was going to be in the Kalos of the past, where women used to wear magnificent dresses with patterns, umbrellas with laces, exquisite jewellery and nicely combed hair. Men used tuxedoes with wide shoulder pads, a bow tie and a top hat.

-Hilary darling, your dress is in your dressing room and the makeup artists have been waiting for you for more than 20 minutes – said one of the set coordinators

-I'm coming! – answered Hilary, smiling sweetly.

Hilary was going to be the protagonist, so she'd wear a long white dress with a high waist and a golden lace, and plaits in her hair.

Hilary was going to her dressing room when one of the coordinators appeared, with a worried look in her face.

-Hilary honey! We have a serious problem. The actors who were going to play the protagonists of the clip won't arrive on time, they lost their plane! We have to find some substitutes!

While Hilary was preparing to start filming, Ash and Misty were arguing as always. The quarrel caught the attention of the director of the clip, who started listening.

-Why do you say that Charizardra doesn't make a good couple with Blastoishenry, they are perfect for each other! – shouted Misty.

-Because Charizardra is in love with Venusauraoul! – answered Ash.

-We all now the Shoujo won't finish like that, it would be too obvious! – retorted Misty.

-Why don't we bet something in the Game Corner? – said Misty

-OK, what's your bet? If you win, you have to carry my backpack for a month.

-And if I win you'll buy me all the candy I want – answered Misty.

The quarrel was inspirational for the director, who thought that Ash and Misty were perfect to play the protagonists.

-What emotion, what a feel! You are the perfect actors for a romantic comedy! – said the man. – I'm the producer of the show you're talking about. You red-haired girl are perfect for the role of the prince! And you man, you'll be his beloved one!

Silence then invaded the set. Ash and Misty were shocked, and said no with their head.

The director offered them something they couldn't refuse:

-If you accept I'll tell you who Charizardra chooses in the end.

But the gays shook their heads again.

The fascination of the director got bigger, never in his 20-year career had he seen such a perfect synchronization between actors. So he kept insisting. The guys said no each time in a different way. Hilary appeared then, as a true Kalos member of nobility, prepared for the filming of _I need you to love me_.

-Please guys, the actors didn't come and we have no substitutes – said the singer, whining.

Then Ash and Misty decided to accept the roles.

-Wonderful! This is going to be a true work of art! Glory awaits me! – said the director while jumping all across the room.

Some minutes later, the guys appeared dressed just like the director wanted.

Ash wore a long dress with a flowery red and blue lace. The sleeves, the neck and the skirt had golden lace. The shoes were high-heeled, and tied to the leg by a lace. His hair got undulated, and he got a blue rose in it. His makeup was only lipstick and eyelash mascara.

Misty wore a white silk shirt with laced neck, with an indigo jacket and black pants and socks. The sleeves, neck and buttons of the jacket were decorated with golden filaments. She wore black shoes with a big buckle. Her hair was short and undulated.

When they saw each other they couldn't avoid roaring of laughter.

-You're beautiful Ashley – said Misty giggling.

-Ashley? And what about you? You are a… misty-rious gentleman!

-You should think becoming a woman, dresses suit you – said Misty.

-Oh really? – said Ash mocking her.

-OK, OK! Save that passion for filming! – said the director.

The filming crew then told them their positions and movements. The story was _Romeo and Juliet_ but taking place in ancient Kalos. In the first part of the clip they were going to meet in a ball, and they'll discover the rivalry between their families.

In the first scene, Ash and Misty were supposed to dance while Hillary sang, but the director didn't expect Ash to be so badly coordinated. Misty tried to guide him, but her efforts were useless. Ahs finally learnt some basic steps.

-Will you know how to spin on your own? – asked Misty.

The boy then smiled, and started to make Misty spin.

-Ash, stop, I'm getting dizzy! – shouted Misty.

But Ash didn't listen, and made her spin quicker, until they both fell on top of one of the assistants.

-Cut! Oh my God what a natural scene, I knew I could trust you! – said the director while hugging the trainers.

Ash and Misty where confused because of that reaction. Between scenes both of them kept joking, and the director kept telling them how good they were.

The last part was a Pokémon battle between the families, just like in the original play. Ash's family Pokémon was an Arbok, and Misty had a Clefable.

Arbok used Acid as its first attack, but Clefable used Minimize and it failed. Clefable then used Desarming Voice, confusing Arbok.

While the Pokémon faked the battle the protagonists of the clip had to try and calm their families.

Suddenly Hilary's Jigglypuff went out of its Poké Ball and intervened in the match, wanting to be the protagonist as always.

Chaos ensued, and Arbok hit Ash's lips with a Poison Sting by mistake. The boy was fully paralyzed on the floor.

Misty looked how Ash got poisoned and ran towards him. She knew what to do, but she didn't want to kiss Ash at all. She preferred to be run over by a thousand Tauros.

She breathed heavily and prepared to kiss him, but just a moment before doing so, she had an idea to evade that situation.

Since everything was perfectly filmed she decided to call Nurse Joe for help. Then he kissed him to extract the poison from his body.

-Hey, what's happened? Why am I lying on the floor? – said Ash.

-I managed to extract the poison by kissing you, now you're safe – said the nurse, blinking an eye.

Ash then shuddered and answered:

-What!? That was my first kiss! Give it back!

-I didn't know it was your first kiss. Hope you enjoyed it!

After that incident Misty couldn't stop laughing.

Hilary decided to go with themto the Pokémon Center, where they'd be for that night. The singer, saddened because she didn't want to say goodbye, decided to invite them to a party in Donatella's Mansion.

-Guys I'd like to invite you to a exclusive party that's happening tomorrow. But you'll have to dress fancy!

-Really!? – said Misty. But we wouldn't like to take advantage of your help…

-Not at all, I'd be bored without you in the party! Besides, you've helped me a lot these days! – said the singer smiling. – I'll come tomorrow to tell you all the details!

Before entering the Pokémon Center, Misty saw that in front of it was a 24 hour gaming machine centre.

-Shall we solve our dispute Ash? – said Misty.

\- Of course – answered the boy, smiling.

They chose a game called _Mistyrius Girl and Mattirius Boy revenge._ It was about a maskd boy and girla that had superpowers and used them to defeat evil enemies. For each enemy they defeated they got a point.

While Ash and Misty played Brock and Matt were busy reading hentai manga.

After hours competing Ash managed to win.

-You're good, but not as good as me. You now have to face punishment.

-Do you really think I'm going to? – said Misty.

Ash got angry and both of them walked towards the Pokémon Center.

 **THE END**

 **WRITER NOTES**

Hi, I'm Irene Kenway, one of the writers of this _fanfic_. From now on I'm going to write some notes at the end of each chapter for you, the readers. That should allow us to share ideas and experiences. I'll also answer to the comments you write at if you're reading this from that page, because it's very difficult to answer there.

In the first note I'm going to tell you that this chapter was hard to finish. I wrote it about two months ago, but when revising it I realized that some texts didn't convince me. I tried to modify them as best as I could. I hope you enjoyed them!

Hi, I'm Lex Rhodes, the other author. I'd like to tell you that, as you saw on this chapter, more dialogue and humorous situations are going to be happening in each chapter of this adult version of the Pokémon universe. We'll be waiting for your feedback and opinions.


End file.
